Antenna architecture is an integral part of portable electronic devices. Housings and structural components are often made from conductive metal, which can serve as a ground for an antenna. However, typical antenna designs use nonconductive regions that are transparent to radio-frequency (RF) radiation to provide a good radiation pattern and signal strength. Conventionally, antenna windows in portable electronic devices include a plastic antenna window or a plastic split in a housing forming a gap in the conductive metal. However, this approach breaks the consistent visual profile of the device, such as a cosmetic metal surface. Also, gaps in the device housing weaken the underlying metal and using product volume to fasten the parts together.
Therefore, what is desired is an RF transparent window that provides good signal quality to an antenna inside the housing of a portable electronic device while also providing structural support and visual consistency to the housing.